


pregnancy

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: expect or not
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
“You’re pregnant.”

The doctor said this with a smile.. He offered his hand to congratulate the couple but the two men in front of him were too dumbfounded to react. He brushed it off—it’s not the first time he gets this kind of reaction when he delivers the supposedly good news—and handed them the test report. One of the men, who’ll become the father, rose from his chair to receive it.

The couple was about to leave when the doctor stopped the soon-to-be-father and whispered reassuringly, “Maybe it will be hard for you two, but having a child is not that bad I promise.” But the man shook his head, 

“No, I think it’s wonderful to have a child, I’m so happy, really, thank you,” said the man with such honesty that the doctor can’t help but smile brightly in return.

“Well then, congratulations,” he said before waving to send them off.

The Discovery  
It was a normal morning for Lee GwngSoo, waking up on a warm comfortable bed with the familiar scent of their room, and the bulky yet very sexy ex-idol asleep next to hi...

Gwangoo snapped his eyes open when he realized his tiger was nowhere in his reach, although his long arms were already touching the edge of their bed. The horrifying sound coming from their bathroom made his blood run cold and he soon fled without caring to cover his naked body.

“Hyung! Are you okay?” he almost shouted and gasped when he found his beloved hyung kneeling in front of the toilet bowl and throwing up. Hearing his lover’s scream, Kim Jng Kook gasped to collect some air and forced his stomach to calm down. He took a moment to calm his trembling body before answering the stupid question, but the giraffe was nowhere to be seen.

After approximately 1 minute later, the head of Giraffe popped up to meet him, “Don’t worry hyung,I just called a doctor, or should I call an ambulance?”

The latter shook his head, “No need I’m ff....” and threw up again before he manages to finish his sentence.

Soon they arrived to the nearest hospital. Kim Jon Kook convinced his lover that he’s alright now, no need to worry and oh please just let him go to the gym he needs his morning exercise before lunch time but GwagSoo said no so he sulked and let the doctor examine him.

His heart almost stopped permanently when the doctor announced the news. He froze on his seat and didn’t move until his boyfriend held his arm to make him stand and lead him to the door. He heard Gwangoo and the doctor whispering to each other but he was still in shock, he couldn’t digest anything especially the fact that he was…he was...

“Hyung, you want to grab something before we reach home? You haven’t eaten anything yet,” he heard GwanSoo ask him gently while driving. His lover won’t let him drive the car this time and Jong Kok secretly felt glad about that.

The weak tiger only shook his head.

“But hyung, you never skip your breakfast, is that really okay?”GwanSoo wanted to ask but the horror on his hyung’s eyes had shut his mouth to say anything.

They arrived home in silence. Soon after Gwangoo opened the door, Jng Kook went straight to their bedroom. Gwngsoo only joined him after he’d put their belongings away. He step into their bedroom and there he found his hyung sobbing.

Lee GwanSoo panicked. Well who wouldn’t? To witness the commander of Korean Entertaiment crying in silence with legs pulled up to his chest, head buried deep and sobbing pitifully.

He tried to cheer up the tiger to no avail. From a heartwarming kiss and stroking, to a promise for delicious banana pancake, and a seductive wink for a quickie session. GwanSoo sighed when none of his efforts stopped his hyung from crying.

He called his friends and Jong Kok’s relatives in a desperate attempt to find a way to make him cheer up, but none of them could help much. He went back inside to meet the still weeping older man and sit on the floor in front of him.

He couldn’t remember exactly how long his hyung stayed in that position and GwagSoo was pretty worried about their baby now. Biting his lips, his shoulders slumped, exhausted with all the drama from early morning. 

The heartbreaking sounds coming from his lover only made his heart break into more pieces, until he couldn’t hold his own feelings back and grabbed the shirt of his hyung with anger, demanding him to stop crying and accept the reality.

Jong Kok didn’t budge, and as much as GwagSoo wanted to pull his hair and force him to meet his eyes, he knew it would be too much and decided to leave the room before he did something he would regret later.

The damage was already done though.

Lee Gwangoo had never felt as guilty as today. The guilty feeling for shouting at his distressed hyung and almost physically hurting him had made him feel disgusted with himself. He sat on the sofa and buried his head into the cushion pillow before screaming in rage until his throat hurt.

He was happy to know that they would have a baby, and considering that his hyung always liked kids, he thought he would be as happy as him.How disappointed he was when he saw his hyung’s reaction was far from his expectation. Making him wonder if Jong Kok had never wanted to get this far with him in the first place.

But deep inside he realized how stressful it was to be in his hyung’s position. To bear the child inside him for full 9 months, and changing hormones and body to accommodate the baby’s needs. And worrying about how people would look at him. It was even worst to know that his hyung wasn’t prepared to face it and he was the one who forced him into this problem.

He didn’t realize how long he had cried until he felt a soft pat on his head. He lifted his head and found his hyung looking at him with red eyes, one hand still desperately wiping the tear trace on his cheeks.

“H…Hyung.” GwanSoo hurriedly stood up, hugging his lover until he was perfectly buried on his chest. The taller man tried his best to calm down his heartbeat by ensuring himself that his hyung is still and always be there because for a second, he thought his hyung may leave him for his unforgiveable mistake.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean it,hyung, I’m sorry,” Gwangoo stuttered.

Jong Kok tried to free himself before muttering some apologies. “I… I was worried, about everything, about people, about our family, about us, and this news is so sudden, I was… I’m sorry.”

Looking at his hyung’s expression now, GwagSoo wanted nothing but to kill himself right there if not because he realized his hyung needed him more than anything.

“No hyung, I’m at fault, I should understand your feelings and gave you more time, but I got mad instead,” GwanSoo bit his lips, feeling his own throat tighten with guilt, “I’m sorry” he gulped and breaking to a tears.

Jong Kok reached for the top of Giraffe’s head to stroke him gently and smiled. “My GwagSoo, don’t cry,” he whispered, “At least it is you, I won’t regret anything.”

“Can you promise me one thing?”

They’ve already made up and were cuddling on the sofa when Jog Kook suddenly asked this.

GwagSoo only hummed so Jog Kook continued, “I want it to be a secret between us. I mean,of course we need to announce it later, but I still need time to accept this, and I don’t think I’m ready to let people know about my… our condition, so…”

GwangSo opened his mouth, but stop midway to think, and Jog Kook was watching him, confused when suddenly he heard his phone ring and checked for the new message he got from Yoo Ja Suk.

Hi, Kook Jog-ah  
Just heard the news from GwagSoo,  
Congrats for the new soul inside your womb(?) I cannot wait to be his/her godfather  
PS: never thought it’s actually you who’ll be the mother, the tiger is not always the carnivore in the house, huh ㅋㅋㅋ  
“I… asked some people for an advice and kind of explain it to them,” GwagSoo quaked.

Later that day, Lee GwagSoo would get a tweak on his ear every time Kim Jog Kook got new messages on his phone.

Trimester 1  
“Jong Kok hyung, how about this hat? It has bunny ears attached, I like it, hyung let’s buy it!”

“Gwangoo yah, stop shouting my name I’m right beside you.” Kim Jog Kook blushed, trying hard to stop the Giraffe from calling unwanted attention.

Lee GwagSoo had a rare day off and he decided to spend his holiday shopping with his sulking boyfriend. “You need to go outside hyung, the doctor said walking is good for you and our baby,” he explained while dragging the commander to the nearest mall in their neighborhood.

And now Kim Jog Kook was stuck at the baby corner with silly Giraffe who kept beaming everytime he saw some cute stuff. And they didn’t even know the gender of the baby yet.

But it’s made him happy to know how much his boyfriend anticipated their baby. With all the problems they had to face and his mood swings because of the hormones, Jog Kook was afraid that the still young man would realize he’s not ready to take the responsibility yet and leave him. Seeing his excited giraffe furrowing his eyebrows, thinking hard to choose the best shirt for the baby , he realize how stupid he was to question this perfect innocent man he loved so much.

“Oh hyung,” GwagSoo chirped, “Do you want to buy some clothes for... you know.” He pointed to the clothes corner with baggy clothing mostly in pink. And Jng Kook almost screamed and swore to kill the idiot when GwagSoo began dragging him tothe maternity clothes section.

Trimester 2  
“I’m fat….”

That’s how their mornings started nowadays. The tiger had stopped throwing up and could digest nutritious food without difficulty anymore. But the commander had to live with only chicken breast for such a long time that it’s so difficult to make him eat variety of foods, especially carbs.

And once he ate them, he would look at the mirror and cry over the slowly disappearing sixpack.

“Well, at least you still have your man boobs,” GwangSoo said, trying to cheer him and got a glare instead.

It’s not like GwagSoo didn’t know the now sensitive topic of his hyung’s manboobs. Oh yes he knew really well how much the maternal hormones in Jog Kook’s body did a great job by changing the usually hard and well built chest of the tiger to soft and plump sensitive bumps.

GwngSoo watched his hyung complain about the loss of his small waist he was always so proud of. He really didn’t get why his hyung was so upset about his body when, in GangSoo’s eyes, he looked as beautiful as ever if not more.

“People only like my muscles,” Kim Jong Kok muttered, “I’m just afraid people will leave me when I’m no longer meet their expectations, maybe even you,” and he slumped his shoulder.

GwngSoo could only sigh when he saw his hyung go through another mental breakdown because of the hormonal mood swing. The taller man sat up from the edge of the bed and walked toward the still pouting older man and circled him with his long arms.

“Hyung, I still want you as much as before,” GwngSoo said, hands caressing his lover’s stomach while biting the tip of his ear lovingly, “or maybe you want some proof? In bed?” he smirked.

I can show it to you till you’re fully satisfied.  
Trimester 3  
Kim Jong Kok refused to go outside after he couldn’t hide his bulging stomach with baggy shirts anymore. Most of the time he would do the house chores for light exercise while waiting for GwngSoo to come back home.

GwagSoo was more than happy to have someone waiting for him in their home, it’s like playing house he often played with his sister when they were kids. Too bad his hyung didn’t like the cute lacy apron he bought for him. The apron was ripped in half by the hand of the tiger and the most frightening thing was he did it with smile on his face and telling him in sweet tone that he needed to stop forcing his fetish on him or the giraffe would ended up having his body separated like that poor innocent apron.

Much to his disappointment though, was his hyung liked to invite people to their house pretty much every day. It’s not the first time he made his hyung embarrassed by storming in to their house calling for his honey and let’s do xxx xxx I miss you so much and found Cha Te Hyun and Hong Kyng Min in their living room, sitting with mouths wide open.

GwngSoo knew his hyung felt lonely and need companion while GwngSoo was busy working. But he couldn’t help feeling jealous whenever he found his lover in deep conversation with his manager when he came home. The two were always speaking close to each other, and stopped the moment giraffe’s head popped up. Kim Jng Kook would greet him with smile and Gpjin left the house with a frown. And it happened too many times that GwanSoo couldn’t help but feel anxious.

That night GwngSoo came back late. Sighing at the front door, he thought his boyfriend had already slept but surprised to find the light was still on. He tip toed to their living room, half expecting to find his hyung still with his manager. GwagSoo gulped down, afraid that maybe he’ll witness an unwanted scene but there’s no turning back anyway.

He slowly took a peek but found no one beside his lover who had fallen asleep on the dining table with papers scattered in front of him. GwngSoo took one of the crumpled papers and frowned.

Kim Jog Kook grunted and opened his eyes slowly, he panicked when he saw his dongsaeng was there with one of the paper on his hand. He quickly snapped the paper back and tried to hide all of them.

“You saw?” Jog Kook asked. GwagSoo nodded but didn’t say anything.

“It’s not that bad, really,” Jog Kook suddenly explained, busying himself by sorting out the papers to avoid GwagSoo’s eyes. “I still have other investments I can rely on, and, well, I only need to work harder after this...” He bit his lips.

“GwagSoo yah, just forget what you saw, okay?” His hyung smiled. He was about to walk away when GwanSoo grabbed his wrist.

“Hyung, you can always tell me,” he said, like he could be some help when he realized he didn’t know even half of the struggle his hyung had put up to stay alive in this field of work.

It only came to his realization now of how much this pregnant issue would become a problem for not only them, but people surrounding them. Knowing his hyung, GwagSoo noticed that right from the beginning his hyung’s concern was not for himself, but mostly his people.

As the only artist in his small agency, he needed to keep working to gain money for his staff, and his absence would be a total lost to his company. He did release a digital single before taking maternity leave, the least he could do to make profit for his agency and keeping his fans entertained before he could finally come back to business. But coming back to entertainment world after leaving it for almost a year would be so hard to do even for long-time entertainer like the commander.

GwngSoo was a new comer; as much as he wanted to help, he acknowledged his own position and authority very well. Simply to say he had none, and that reality had hit him hard.He felt ashamed of himself.

Kim Jong Kok felt the tense air around them and he squeezed his lover’s arm to calm him down. “Don’t worry GangSoo yah, it’s my problem, let’s sleep.”

But GwagSoo won’t move from his spot.“Hyung,” he looked into the eyes of the tiger, “When will you acknowledge me as part of your life?”

Lee GwanSoo ignored the hurt on his lover’s eyes--because he’s feeling the same-- and grabbed both of his shoulder to look into his eyes, “I want you to say “our” instead of “me” from now on, because I want to own you as much as I want to ease your pain by cutting it half.

“Is that not possible?” Gwangoo begged, eyes filled with tears.

Kim Jong Kok could only respond with a soft smile. He reached out to embrace his lover’s head and gave a peck right on his right eye. Letting his boyfriend to nuzzle on his neck, he whispered to GwagSoo’s ear in gratitude,

“I’m glad you are the father of this child.”

The New Life

“She has my nose, hyung, isn’t it bad for a girl to have my nose? Why not your sharp nose?”  
Gwag Soo kept blabbering while looking at the newborn baby, but Jng Kook ignored it and only focused on the perfection of his first child.

It’s not his first time holding a baby (his brother had let him hold his nephew once) but the feeling was surely different. He had experienced hell for so many hours to have this baby, and watching the still sleeping angel in his arms, he knew it was worth it and no, he won’t regret it for the rest of his life.

“It’s our child,” Jon Kook murmured, stating the obvious truth and smiling in happiness, eyes still fixed on their beautiful baby.

Lee Gwng Soo lifted his head and found his hyung smiling sincerely with his trademark dimple showing. It was the best smile of his lover he ever seen so he decided to watch him carefully, fixing the image in his mind so he would never ever forget it.

Kim Jog Kook noticed this, and turned his head from the baby to the silly Giraffe unwillingly.

“What?” he protested, mouth already pouting.

“No, it’s just…” Lee Gwag Soo sighed, “I’m glad you’re happy.”

His Hyung furrowed his eyebrows, “What, of course I am.” He looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. ”You know that I want my own child since… well, since a long ago and you’re still asking me that silly question? Really Gwag Soo yah, and I thought you’re my boyfriend.”

Jong Kok sulked even more and Gwng Soo chuckled. He gave both the baby and the mom a soft kiss on the forehead- making Jong Kok blushed uncontrollably- and smiled.

I really, really am the luckiest man in the world to have them both for myself.


	2. kiddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping

“But you cracked my eggs…” Lee Gwng Soo spoke timidly. One hand holding a bag of ruined eggs he accidentally dropped, another hand gripping his daughter’s hand tightly. If he was alone, he could run with all his might like what he usually do in Runing man. But he couldn't go far while holding 5 years old child and shopping bags. Besides, what would his daughter think about him?

The three young men laughed, whispering jokes to each other and gave nasty smirk to their victims. They positioned themselves well so that their victims were cornered completely. Oh yes they are quite professional for this things. The super tall but weak looking man with his kid had caught their eyes so they decided to mess with him for afternoon fun and cash. 

“Yeah but you cracked my bone also, it’s hurt you know,” One of the man said pouting, “You need to pay for my hospital fee.”

“Or your cute little daughter will have to see some violence in such young ages,” The man with big tattoos on his shoulder grinned.

Lee Gwng Soo had no choice but to step back slowly. He panicked when his back met a hard brick wall even before reaching one full step.

At least I need to make sure she’s safe. 

Gwang So thought. He looked at his 5 daughter who probably had tears in her small big eyes. But instead of crying, his kid was obviously glaring. Puffing her cheeks in attempt to look intimidating.

“Do not hurt papa, or mommy will punish you,” she said in full confidence, now standing between his dad and the bad people, ready to protect his father.

The men of course laughed. 

“Quite brave this brat, unlike his papa,” the smallest man said, mimicking her voice in mocking way.

“Now I’m curious about her mom, I wonder what kind of girl that wants to marry idiot looking guy like you,” The other man said, smirking at Gwag Soo who was holding his daughter’s to stop her from attacking the obviously stronger man.

“I’m not brat,” The little girl shouted, still in fighting mode, “ I’m…. MOM.”

The girl shouted in joy and running to the bullies side only to run past them and met her ‘mom’.

The three men automatically turned their head to her direction, expecting to see ordinary looking woman but hopefully pretty enough so they could play with her also.

They didn’t expect to see a muscle man with sleeveless tight shirt revealing his extraordinary thick arms, holding one pack of chives like ancient sword standing behind them.

“What had you done to my daughter here?” The bulky man in sunglasses asked while patting his daughter’s head. The little girl was holding onto the strong muscled thigh, looking at the dumfounded bullies with satisfied smile.

“They’re bullying papa,” his daughter answered since the bullies only stood there, gaping.

Kim Jog Kook glared. He passed the chives to his daughter and walked toward the bad guys. Too bad for Jng Kook though, because the bullies were already run as fast as their trembling body can before Jong Kok could have his afternoon exercise.

“Can you not asking for trouble for a minute? I only went to buy chives and you already surrounded by strangers.”

“I’m not asking for trouble, they purposely bumped onto me and asked for money.”

“Yeah they are the bad guy mommy,” their daughter spoke up, defending his father.

Jong Kok sighed. He lifted his daughter with one arm and passed the chives to the taller man before walking to their car.

“Geun Yong baby, How many times I told you, call me daddy.”

“But papa said you are my mommy, is papa lying to me?” Kim Gen Yong teared up. Jong Kok massaged his temple while glaring secretly to the grinning younger man who walked beside him with all the groceries they bought.

“Papa is not lying, but I want you to call me daddy, please?” Jon Kook asked with his best smile. Geun Yong thought for a moment before agreed to his daddy’s plea.

“Then, can I ask something from you also mo… daddy?” Geun Yong asked while being put to the child seat on the back.

“Yes Princess?”

Jong Kok thought that his daughter would ask for unicorn again. But no, it was far from that.

“ I want baby brother daddy. I told papa and he said I have to ask you.”

Jong Kok raised his eyebrows, but still trying his best to smile. He could see Gwng Soo grinning on his side.

“Daddy will think about it,” he said, kissing her forehead and went to the driver’s seat.

Jong Kok turned on the engine while waiting for his husband to finish putting all the bags inside their baggage. He was still in deep thought when Gang Soo sat on the passenger seat and put his seatbelt.

"Hyung?"

Jong Kok quickly came back to his sense and start driving.

Lee Gwng Soo licked his lips, he took a glance to his hyung and couldn't help but notice how serious his hyung looked.

"You know, hyung," Gwng Soo started, "I know it's tough for you that's why I told her to ask you."

Jong Kok nodded, and Gwng Soo didn't want to disturb him any longer since he was still driving. 

He was playing with his own fingers when suddenly Jog Kook spoke up.

"Is she asleep?"

Gwang oo turned back and replied a yes. He saw his hyung smiles while fixing his sunglasses.

"She's such an angel," Jong Kok said, still smiling proudly. Gwng Soo nodded in agreement.

"I don't regret having her in my life, in our life" Jong Kok fixed himself, " But having another child this soon.."

"I Know hyung," Gwng Soo replied, feeling guilty, "It's just another silly wish of her, We don't have to.."

"You don't want a son?" Gwng Soo startled when his hyung glared at him.

"I want a son," Jng Kook declared, pouting. Gwng Soo contemplated on whether to kiss him for his adorable behavior despite looking like a gangster or kiss him for admitting that he wants another child from him.

"But...."

"Not now, yes I understand. " Gwag Soo finished it for him and Jon Kook nodded.

"Besides..."

"You need to ask your mom first, yes hyung I know, " Gang Soo replied automatically, making him realize just how much time they spent together till he knew exactly what his hyung was thinking.

Gwang So exhaled, feeling so much happiness that he couldn't stay still on his seat.

"Yah you, stop fidgeting," Jong Kok warned him, trying to push the younger man's body to stay flat on his seat.

"Hyung."

"What?"

"May I kiss you?" Gwng Soo asked, smiling so sweet like a deer -at least that's what he thought-

Jong Kok growled. Sometime his boyfriend's absurdness really came to his nerve. The light went red so he stopped his car. Glaring at his dumb boyfriend while putting off his sunglasses, Jng Kook sighed heavily.

"1 minute?"

Gwng Soo grinned,

"More than enough."


End file.
